


Hush, beloved.

by honeybee_pioneer



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Sousuke, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Stress, submissive Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's days like this that Makoto feels the most down. It's days like this that Makoto needs the most comfort. It's days like this where he turns to Sousuke for the comfort he so desperately needs. </p><p>(Or, shameless SouMako smut no one asked for, but I wrote anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, beloved.

When Sousuke hears Makoto's key turning in the doorknob, he smiles and stands. He begins his routine of going to meet Makoto at the door, kiss him hello, and have dinner together. 

However, he is not met with his boyfriend's usual smile. Makoto is standing at the door, drenched to the bone in the cold rain that has been pouring outside for the last hour. Hadn't Makoto taken an umbrella with him this morning knowing the prediction of rain? It didn't matter to Sousuke now. He gently placed his warm hands on Makoto's shoulders, rubbing slowly. It's when Makoto's gaze meets him, eyes so tired and sad, almost filled to the brim with fresh tears of frustration. 

It's days like this that Makoto feels the most down. It's days like this that Makoto needs the most comfort. It's days like this where he turns to Sousuke for the comfort he so desperately needs. 

"Here, come inside Mako. Let's get you warmed up." Sousuke says softly, guiding his boyfriend into the apartment they share. He sets Makoto down on the bed, and begins to help his boyfriend out of his cold, wet clothes. He presses gentle kisses to his forehead and grabs a towel from the clean basket next to him, gently drying Makoto's soft hair. 

"What's up today, babe?" Sousuke asks softly, not wanting to push too much. 

Makoto shrugged. "I'm just so tired, Sou. Everything is catching up to me and I guess I just felt homesick today on top of it all." he says quietly, leaning into Sousuke's touch. 

Sousuke simply nods, not going any further. "Do you need it tonight?" 

Makoto thinks for a moment. "... Yes," he whispers. 

Sousuke removes the towel. "Alright. Just let me put the food away in the kitchen. Can you pull out what you want to use?" 

Makoto nods, and Sousuke leaves to put away the food on the counter. They'll just have to bring it out for leftovers some other night. 

When Sousuke returns, Makoto is kneeling beside the bed, gaze focused on the floor. Sousuke's eyes fall onto the toys laid out on the bed. Makoto has pulled out a light green collar and the little blue card saved for when he wanted to play his favourite game. Sousuke knows now which role to settle into. 

He picks up the collar and places it carefully around Makoto's neck. Makoto seems to sigh happily at the soft click of the buckle, and Sousuke pats his head. He sits on the bed, getting himself into position. 

"Makoto, up." Sousuke says, his voice low. 

Makoto follows instructions, getting up onto the bed. Sousuke frames his face with his hands, looking deep into Makoto's eyes. 

"You're sure you want this game tonight?" Sousuke asks for confirmation. 

Makoto nods. "Yes, Master." 

Sousuke nods to himself. "Alright. Lay across my lap, Makoto." 

"Yes, Master." Makoto says, laying down carefully. 

Sousuke rubs his warm hand over Makoto's exposed butt, before raising his hand and placing a firm smack. Makoto jumps slightly, but doesn't whine. 

"What a good boy I have, you're such a good boy, Mako." Sousuke says softly as he continues, placing firm smacks to Makoto's butt, watching as it becomes more and more red in colour. 

After a few more hits, Makoto whimpers slightly. 

Sousuke rubs a hand up and down his back. "Hush, beloved. It's alright, I'm here now." 

Makoto wiggled in Sousuke's lap, a small whine escaping him. "Master..." 

"Yes, Makoto?"

"Please, fuck me."

Sousuke nods, having Makoto spread his legs. He prepares him swiftly yet carefully, aiming for optimum pleasure for his boyfriend. He pulls out condom and puts it on, covering his large member with lube. He lines up with Makoto's puckered hole, pushing in slowly. 

Makoto lets out a small cry, but Sousuke knows not to stop. Makoto will tell him if he should stop. 

Once he is completely inside, he pulls back out before slamming himself back in. Makoto lets out a louder moan. "Master..." 

Sousuke smiles. "Ah, Mako~ Such a good boy, so good to me, so tight and warm for me..." 

Makoto cries out in pleasure as Sousuke smacks a hand to his ass again, just as he hit Makoto's prostate. 

This continues for a few minutes, Sousuke whispering praise and sweet nothings as Makoto calls out for him. They both come quickly, Makoto collapsing on the bed, Sousuke pulling out and tying the condom, throwing it into the trash. Sousuke curls around Makoto, holding him close. Once they both come down from their high, Sousuke kisses Makoto softly, unbuckling the collar before tossing it to the floor. 

"Are you good?" Sousuke asks, checking Makoto over. 

Makoto nods. "Yes. Thank you, Sousuke." 

Sousuke nods, holding Makoto closer. He would do anything Makoto ever needed him too. Even if Makoto didn't say what was going on, he'd do anything to make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
